


Sitting pretty

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Ben looked sexy lounging on the sofa, especially bathed in Christmas lights.*It's not massively mature but wanted to be sure to warn there is some smut which I think is a bit more than a teen rating.*
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Sitting pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the way Ben has been lounging on the sofa recently...  
> Some Christmas fluff as well cos u’know, it’s that time of year. 
> 
> Dedicating this to Sarah cos she is forever encouraging me to write more. I have been very uninspired recently and it was tough trying to write again, it’s not entirely what was intended but the basics are there.

Ben Mitchell wasn’t a tall man, he had to look up to his boyfriend who seemingly towered above him. But when he was sitting on the sofa, lounging back with his legs spread out in front of him and feet planted firmly on the floor he seemed a hell of a lot taller.

Callum walked in through the kitchen door of the Mitchell house, he could hear raised voices coming from the other room and he followed the noise. Just as he walked in and stood in the doorway he saw a flash of someone as they walked out the door at the other end of the room and he heard the front door slam shut.

His boyfriend was sitting on the sofa, his legs wide open, his bum on the edge and his head was leaning against the back. Ben was looking exasperated as he closed his eyes and let out a small huff as he watched at where his dad had exited. His arms dropped to his sides and his body looked open and unprotected in the safety of his own home.

The taller man couldn’t help where his eyes were drawn, they settled on Ben’s lap and he wanted nothing more than to climb into it it looked so inviting. He’d spent so much of his time positioned there, it was one of his favourite places to be but he decided that now wasn’t the time for that.

His boyfriend sensed he was there so opened his eyes and looked towards him, he looked really tired and angry but he still managed to send a smile his boyfriends way. Callum smiled back and when Ben reached a hand out to him he walked into the room, took it and sat down beside him, letting the smaller man reposition himself so he was leaning up against his side. As he sat back on the sofa, Ben curled into him and snuggled down while his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.

“What’s happened now?”

“Just the usual family drama, you know dad”

“Anything I can do?”

“Nah, just stay here for a bit” Ben said as he snuggled in closer, allowing himself to be cocooned in his boyfriends long arms. Being smaller, he fit easily within Callum’s grasp, naturally allowing himself to be protected in private like this. It’s not something he’d allow to be seen in public though, to the outside world Ben was rough and tough. He’d start a fight for nonsense reasons and kick off at the smallest things. At home though, just the two of them, he liked to be taken care of, to hug and snuggle.

Callum loved it too, his boyfriend was so much softer than he ever imagined he’d be when they first met. These moments, in their time together, it was perfect. Having Ben leaning into his touch, for him to feel needed and worth something to someone, it made his day. That’s not to say that it was always Ben who made the first move in regards to cuddling, many a time Callum has needed to be held too. His head fit perfectly on top of Ben’s shoulder, he might ache his back slightly doing it, but it was worth it to be in his boyfriends loving embrace.

Sitting together on the sofa now, whatever anger and stress that Ben held started to melt away. Callum always had a calming effect on him and the longer they sat together, the more relaxed Ben became. Callum’s hand automatically moved to his head, stroking the short hair and loving that his boyfriend practically purred like a cat in response.

Ben moved position and hooked a leg over one of Callum’s, using it to pull himself even closer and pressing his head against the other man’s hand that was in his hair as he moved his hand onto Callum’s chest, allowing a finger to go in between a couple of the buttons of his shirt and touching the skin underneath. Callum shivered at the touch as bens finger pushed in his shirt further. He hadn’t thought that Ben was in the right frame of mind for this but as the finger made its way closer to his nipple he was rethinking that opinion.

The gap in the shirt wasn’t big enough though, Ben’s finger could go no further and couldn’t quite reach its prize so he pulled it out and tried to start undoing a button using one hand. He managed it eventually and just as he put his hand in, flesh touching flesh, the front door banged opened and voices could be heard between two people as they thundered towards the kitchen.

Hearing his dad’s voice, Ben withdrew his hand and pushed away from Callum, sitting up and away from the familiar warmth his boyfriend provided. He had a resigned look on his face as he leaned forwards to kiss Callum on the forehead and said sorry as he stood up to walk in the direction of Phil, leaving the other man sitting on the sofa alone.

*****

The next time Callum found Ben in the same position on the sofa he was in the middle of another argument with his father. It was a familiar thing to walk into and although Ben was talking in a raised voice he was sitting firmly on the sofa, not feeling the need nor inclination to be on his dad’s level during their discussion. Phil had a red face, the usual look he sported when he was getting het up over something, Ben refused to be drawn in though and stayed sitting down. Phil eventually gave up and stormed out, annoyed he couldn’t get Ben to budge and slammed the door shut behind him.

Ben looked to where Callum was standing, not even a little bit put out by the words he’d just had with his dad, instead he had a mega watt smile for his boyfriend. His legs were out in front of him and he was lounging in the way that just had Callum wanting to drop to his knees and to crawl in between them. He was so tempted to do it too, but it was only the afternoon and the chance of Phil coming back again was too real. The man was ok in theory with them being together in his house but he had yet to witness anything happening. He didn’t want to test how ‘ok’ he really was when he was already angry and pissed off over something.

Ben didn’t seem as concerned though, as if he knew what his boyfriend was thinking he nudged his knees apart more, attempting to draw Callum in with the opportunity of getting an afternoon delight. When he noticed Callum’s eyes widen, he opened his legs wider in response, running a hand down his chest and stomach, allowing it to land in his lap.

The standing man gulped, his trousers suddenly tight with the view of his boyfriend starting to move his hand around his crotch, an obvious bulge getting bigger and more pronounced as he did so. Callum licked his lips and took a step closer, he lent down and let his hand brush Ben’s hand where it rested in his lap, just the slightest of touch but he swore he felt electricity shoot through it, the look on Ben’s face told him that he was having a similar reaction.

He was so close now, he could smell the sex radiating off his boyfriend, could feel the want and the need… he was about to drop to knees, to settle between the legs and pull down the zip, wanting to choke himself on his boyfriends rock hard dick but just as he was beginning to kneel down the kitchen door opened and in walked Lola and Lexi. Luckily they heard them before they saw them so they were able to disguise what was about to happen, but both men were left with blue balls as they tried to entertain their unannounced guests.

They ended up having to have Lexi stay over for the night and any thoughts of them picking up where they left off evaporated. When Phil returned later that evening, the nearly blowjob was but a distant memory, especially with their bedroom sandwiched between Phil’s and Lexi’s.

*****

As Christmas approached the Mitchell house started to take on another personality, it was touch and go though. After the last Christmas the Mitchell men weren’t feeling particularly Christmassy, the memories of affairs, betrayal and attempted murder still very fresh in their heads. The last thing either Phil or Ben wanted was to have their house looking like Santa’s grotto, but Callum insisted. This was his and Ben’s first Christmas together and he wanted the whole shebang.

He bought a giant tree, it was huge and only just fit in through the door, he and Ben argued over trying to get it in place, the younger man bitching and moaning it was too big and wouldn’t fit… Callum reminded him he’d said similar things in the bedroom with a smile and wink which made his boyfriend laugh. Eventually they got it in place, it was oversized for the space they had it in but Callum didn’t care. The smell of fresh pine needles filled the room and straight away the house smelled of Christmas. Ben had a smile tugging at his mouth too, inspired by the beautiful grin his boyfriend was sporting and finding his enthusiasm endearing and infectious.

They decorated it together, Ben chucking on random baubles and lengths of tinsel which Callum took back off and placed in a more orderly fashion. The older man did let his boyfriend choose what to put on the top though, the big star almost too heavy for the spindly tree top, but after chopping a little bit off it managed to stay in place and balance well. They stood back and looked at it, Callum standing behind Ben and wrapping his arms around him to pull him back flush against his body.

The lights were twinkling and flashing to a tinny sounding Christmas song, it was a noise that was going to get annoying very bloody quickly but for now it was cute. The big bushy tree looked beautiful, the baubles hung uniformly over its branches and the tinsel wrapped around and round. Callum could picture in his mind how the presents were going to look sitting underneath it, a big perfect Christmas was always something that eluded him and his family up til now.

Here with Ben, being with somebody he loved was the first chance he had to have a normal Christmas. To not have a drunk dad kicking off, a brother in prison somewhere with a phone call home to wish him merry Christmas. To not be in Afghanistan with gunfire raging with a few pathetic garlands made from discarded envelopes from home stuck to the wall with sticky tape. To not be hiding who he was and pretending to be someone else or heartbroken that the man he had fallen in love with had dumped him.

The chance of a real Christmas was overwhelming, looking at the tree and imagining waking up Christmas morning with Ben wrapped around him, to sit in the living room and smile as Ben opened his gifts. Lexi popping in later and helping to put together the toys he was planning on buying her. He felt himself start to well up, the thought of a family Christmas that he’d never had making him emotional. Knowing that Stuart was finally getting his perfect Christmas for the first time too…

Ben turned in his arms to face him, reaching up and cupping his face, using his thumb to wipe away one of the tears that had fell from Callum’s eye. He didn’t need to ask what was wrong, he already knew. He had similar feelings himself, so many disastrous christmases he’d had himself, how heartbroken he’d been the previous year, he knew exactly what was going through Callum’s head and what he was feeling. He’d been resistant to the whole tree and decoration thing but now, standing bathed in light from the fairy lights in Callum’s arms, it was perfect.

They looked each other in the eye, communicating without words that it was ok and it was going to be a great Christmas, Ben raised himself up on his toes to make himself taller, his lips getting more level with Callum’s as the taller man leaned down slightly. He pressed their lips together gently as he moved his hand to the back of the other man’s head, pulling him closer as he slipped a tongue inside his mouth, tongue met tongue and when Callum moaned, Ben deepened the kiss and pushed his knee in between Callum’s legs, letting a hand drift down until it landed on his boyfriend’s arse.

Just as it was starting to heat up between them Phil came barging into the room, Ben pulled back and Callum felt immediately cold as the body heat left him. Later they would snuggle together in bed but Callum couldn’t help but wish they had more time alone in the living room, the thought of making love in such a beautiful and special environment was very appealing.

*****

It was Christmas Eve and Callum had finished work for a couple of days. He thanked his lucky stars that his rota fell so well, he didn’t believe for a minute that his first year as a copper would result in him having Christmas off but he was over the moon at the turn of events. When he got home he let himself in through the back door and the sound of Christmas songs greeted him along with the smell of a gingerbread scented candle.

He walked into the living room to find Ben sitting on the sofa, his bum perched on the edge, his body lounging back, his legs looking long and thick in front of him, slightly parted and his boot covered feet planted firmly on the ground like an exclamation mark. The room was dark, the only light being from the candles and sparking lights on the tree. Ben looked beautiful in this light, beautiful and fucking hot.

Callum let his bag drop to the floor, the sound alerting Ben to the fact his boyfriend was home and he looked towards where he was stood, smiling softly. Callum smiled back and walked towards him, letting a hand drop down to brush over his knee as he stood in between the seated man’s legs, using his own legs to move them open some more. Ben quirked an eyebrow up and allowed his legs to be repositioned how his boyfriend wanted them. He watched in awe as the other man dropped to his knees and went straight to work at undoing his jeans, pulling the zip down and reaching inside to wrap a hand around his quickly hardening dick.

He pumped it a few times and smiled to himself as Ben closed his eyes and lifted his hips up at the touch, trying to get his boyfriend to close his hand tighter or move it faster. He pulled the hard cock out of the jeans and let the air get to it, marveling at how it looked in this lighting and noting that it looked like just about the most delicious treat he had ever seen. He moved down and hovered his mouth over it, blowing a stream of air out and loving how Ben whispered a ‘fuck’ under his breath as the warm air reached him.

Callum took the hard length in his mouth, it tasted as good as it looked and he sucked hard, taking it as deep in his throat as he could and trying to yank Ben’s jeans down as he worked him with his tongue and lips. He could feel Ben thrusting up into his willing face, helping lift his bum up to allow Callum to drag his jeans down as far as his knees. He felt hands in his hair and used his to tongue to lick around the rod in his mouth as Ben’s moans filled the room.

Sensing how close his boyfriend was getting, Callum pulled off and stood up. He reached a hand out to Ben, “let’s take this upstairs” he said, but Ben didn’t take his hand, instead he seemed to lounge back further in the sofa and pushed his cock up into the air. “We have the house to ourselves, nobody is due back, we ain’t going nowhere babe.”

The older man couldn’t help the huge grin spreading across his face. He looked at his boyfriend, looking like sin on the sofa, his eyes black and his cock hard and glistening, little specks of red, gold and green dancing on it as the twinkling fairy lights illuminated him. He turned around to look at the tree, their tree, the thought of making love here, in front of it was almost too much and he wanted nothing more than to ravage his boyfriend right there and then, knowing it could easily be over in a matter of minutes if he wasn’t careful.

Callum looked back to Ben who by now was beginning to remove his own clothes, his boots were already on the floor to the side of the sofa and he was in the process of taking his jeans off. He continued and soon enough was completely naked, Callum followed his lead and stripped off too, throwing his clothes onto the armchair and ended up standing naked in front of his boyfriend. He kneeled back down in front of him, putting his hands behind Ben’s knees and pulling his body closer to him, his bum hanging over the edge of the sofa as Callum leaned forwards to take him in his mouth. Just then a pain shot through his knee though.

“Fuck!” Callum’s shouted as he stood back up, rubbing at his knee and wincing as a jolt of pain shot through it again.

“Babe what’s wrong” Ben said concerned, leaning forwards to take a look to see what was the matter.

“Fucking pine needle is stuck in it”

Ben couldn’t help but laugh as Callum pulled out the offending needle, tossing it to one side and giving his knee another rub. He smiled as he realised how funny the situation was and pushed Ben back so he was laying back down again against the sofa. The laughter stopped then as the air changed around them, the atmosphere going from jovial to horny in a moment.

Callum could have got back on his knees but there was something he wanted more so instead he climbed onto Ben’s lap, the long outstretched legs providing the perfect platform for him to rest. As his bare arse touched the skin of his boyfriend’s thighs and their cocks lined up together they both moaned. Callum gave a couple of tentative thrusts and Ben’s reaction had him confident to carry on.

They were unprepared, they had nothing downstairs so this seemed like the best option, their dicks rubbing together, the precum from them both merging and providing some lubrication as flesh moved against flesh. Callum licked his hand and used it to wrap around them both, hearing Ben’s strangled moan as he did so, the pair of them starting to move their bodies to get more friction going on. Ben’s body was glistening in the light, the same colours that were dancing on his dick earlier were bathing his entire body and Callum thought he never looked as beautiful as he did in that moment… he was biting on his lip, his eyes closed and his chest heaving, Christmas lights spread all over it.

It took only moments before Callum was coming, his seed splashing over Ben’s chest and then the other man followed him seconds later. Their now sticky and wet cocks sliding against each other a few more times before Callum collapsed down onto his boyfriend and panted against the back of the sofa. The weight of the bigger man started to give Ben a dead leg though and he reluctantly stroked the back of his neck to get his attention, the sweat making the hair damp and cool.

Ben got his boyfriend to move off of him and they ended up sitting on the sofa next to each other, their bodies sticky and damp. They sat on the sofa for a while, allowing their bodies to come down and enjoying the soft Christmas music playing in the background. Ben leaned over to give Callum a kiss and then stood up to walk over to the tree.

Callum watched Ben’s naked form walk and crouch down at the tree, reaching out to pick up a beautifully wrapped present. As he walked back, Callum couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to his dick, wanting that far more than any Christmas presents he was about to be offered. But Ben came and sat back down next to him on the sofa and handed him the gift.

“I knew we were going to have the house to ourselves so I thought this might come in handy”

Callum looked at it, then Ben, then back down again before starting to rip off the gold coloured paper. When he got the gift unwrapped and saw what it was he laughed, Ben was not only thoughtful but cheeky too, the tube of lube was the perfect gift in that moment and the pair of them got straight to work using it. Ben made love to his boyfriend in front of the big romantic Christmas tree, the lights sparkling and the scented candle burning as he thrust into his lover and told him over and over how much he loved him, leaning down to kiss him as their bodies moved in perfect harmony.

Later, as they lay on the sofa together asleep, Callum woke up, it was after midnight and now officially Christmas Day. He looked at Ben fast asleep next to him, encased in his long arms and breathing softly against his chest. This here was better than any Christmas he could have imagined and Ben was the best present he could have ever asked for.


End file.
